


【sladejay】painting

by yy0543



Category: Under the Red Hood
Genre: Alternate Universe, Body Paint, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, M/M, Out of Character, Spanking
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-08-24 11:44:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16639420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yy0543/pseuds/yy0543
Summary: 各式各样的黄暴play本来只想写钟叔给杰森画肖像画，画画一下衣服脱了。。。然后就一发不可收拾了





	【sladejay】painting

大门是肮脏，墙壁也充满各式各样的水彩，但置放画具的橱却是另一种景色。颜色、种类、品牌，所有有关工作的东西都排得异常整齐，要用杰森的话来说，就像个该死的强迫症患者。

杰森把烟丢进门口的垃圾桶才走了进去，他看到斯莱德•威尔森站在柜子前挑选画具，洗得发白的调色盘拿在手里，而威尔森甚至没有看过他一眼。

“坐在那里。”威尔森说。杰森有点忐忑，但还是从角落找出一个椅子，坐了下来。

“你打算为我画个肖像画吗，威尔森先生。”

“当然，不然能有其他的画法吗？”威尔森把画笔放在画布前的一个小桌子，“你可以称呼我斯莱德。”

“不喜欢太正式的叫法？”

“别说话！”斯莱德低着声音吼到，而杰森吓得差点跳起来。有传言说斯莱德当过兵，他直挺的站姿和瞎掉的左眼可不是一个普通画家会有的，但人们仍认为他是一个伟大的画家，杰森自己也在第一次见到斯莱德的画便一见钟情了，而被喜欢的画家邀请当做模特将会是杰森人生中最大的荣耀。

当模特并不是个简单的活儿，只要他稍微把头低一点，还是盖上眼睛过久都会被斯莱德训斥。斯莱德拿起画笔的时候认真得可怕，他每一笔都画得很慢，至少在前半个小时，直到画完整个轮廓后他才显得不那么紧绷，至少他愿意开口说话了。

“你可以讲话了。”斯莱德换了换笔刷，杰森能看见斯莱德挤了一大堆红色颜料在调色盘上。

“为什么是我？”

“你的脸。”斯莱德走上前，把他的头抬高了一点，“还有你的眼睛，嘴唇，脖子，人们会觉得你是个死而复生的人，至少我是那么想的。”

“耶稣？”

“不。”斯莱德把红色的笔尖点在画纸上，“从死亡归来的愤怒，你才不是奇迹，你是一个错误。”

“哇哦。”杰森的眼睛眨了眨，“这话挺伤人的，但对我来说还好。”

“错误对画家来说是个珍宝，冒昧问一句，这件衣服对你而言很重要吗？”

“嗯……”杰森低着头，看了看这件印着皇后乐团的上衣，最后还是狠下心摇摇头，“还好，不是很重要。”

“我想要给你涂上一点颜色，可能会毁了你的衣服。”

“没关系，这也是为了艺术。”

“为了艺术。”斯莱德语带轻佻地重复了这句话，他走到橱柜，拿出了一小桶油漆罐，“这个颜色有点难洗，但制造出来的效果很好。”

绝对是当过兵的，这是斯莱德在给杰森涂颜料时，杰森脑中的唯一想法。斯莱德充满厚茧的双手摩擦着他的颈项，让他的头微微往后倾，随后涂抹着他的喉结。油性的颜料从他的胸口流到小腹，整件衣服已经被泼上了红色，斯莱德撕开有点宽大的袖子，往他的手臂涂上颜料。

“这样看起来像是个犯罪现场了。”斯莱德说，“但不是我要的效果，把上衣也脱了吧。”

“你不如说把裤子也脱了。”

斯莱德挑眉，也没有反对的意思。

他要潜规则我了，杰森一边脱着裤子一边想到，但能给斯莱德做模特还是毕生难求的事，不就是被上嘛。

他脱下身上所有的衣服，包括内裤。斯莱德让他躺在地上，开始用颜料涂抹他的大腿。

“不要夹着我的手。”斯莱德拍了拍他的大腿，杰森轻笑了一声。

“那很痒。”

“很快就好的。”斯莱德站了起来，用充满着红色颜料的手点了点杰森的下巴。

他又坐在画布前了，杰森抬着头，双膝微曲着。气氛变得不那么沉闷，连窗外也开始下起了绵绵细雨，他缩起脚，仿佛雨滴打在他的脚掌上。

斯莱德正专心画画呢。他的调色盘中有不同种类的红色颜料，有些深，有些浅，他伸出舌尖舔了一下下唇，这下子他下唇的红颜料糊了。

斯莱德没有一点生气的迹象，他拿着颜料替杰森又上了一次颜色，温热的手轻划过嘴唇，杰森不甘示弱地咬住斯莱德的手指。

“我以为你想要上我。”他含糊地说道。

“也不是不行，但不是现在。”

“拜托，这幅画你要画多久。”

“如果你不干扰我的话，我能在今天画完。”

“我明天也可以来啊！”

“明天一天不行。”斯莱德把杰森的头发剥去耳后，“至少要一个礼拜。”

“那就一个礼拜。”杰森赌气地说道，他感觉自己像个执着于糖果的小孩。

斯莱德勾起嘴角，让杰森翻过身。他拉下裤子拉链，已经微硬的阴茎跳了出来。杰森犹豫了一会儿才把嘴唇贴了上去。

“第一次？”斯莱德问道，但杰森没有回答。

不同于颜料的气味，浓烈的腥味充斥着他的口腔，他张大嘴，开始摆动他的头部为斯莱德口交。斯莱德不客气地抓住他的头发，把他那大的惊人的阴茎望杰森的喉咙撞。

杰森悄悄地把手伸进自己的两腿之间，开始撸动自己的性器。双腿之间黏腻的颜料一瞬间成为了阻力，他艰难地撸动着性器，甚至有些发疼。

“专心点。”斯莱德用阴茎拍了拍杰森的脸颊，他的柱身沾上了些红颜料，看起来有些奇怪，杰森含住斯莱德的龟头，用舌头舔舐着黏腻的洞口。

“操，你简直就是个荡妇，不是吗。”斯莱德摸了摸他的头，而杰森不得不假装没有被这句辱骂弄得差点高潮。

“你喜欢我这样吗？骂你是个欠操的小母狗，擅长翘着屁股求你的爸爸操你，还用颜料把自己弄得脏兮兮的。”

好吧，稍微有一点脱序，但和斯莱德玩一下又何妨呢。

“please ，daddy！”杰森低声说着，手指紧抓住斯莱德的裤子。他的阴茎涨得发疼，一想到斯莱德握着画笔的手，还有那低沉的辱骂声，他更加快速地撸动他的阴茎，还给斯莱德来了几个深喉。

大概几分钟后，他松开酸涩的嘴巴和双手，让自己在那堆红颜料中高潮，而斯莱德则把精液射在他的嘴里，浓浓的浊液从他的嘴角溢了出来。

“别吞下去。”斯莱德刮了刮杰森的脸，“张开嘴巴，让我看看里面。”

杰森听话地张开嘴，浓稠的白色精液跟唾液糊在里一起，拉出一点银丝。

斯莱德的拇指伸进出杰森的嘴巴，把一些精液拉了出来，“等我一下，我去把画布拿来，维持这个状况。”

这要求就有点过分了，杰森想着。但他也不能说些什么，只要他一讲话，嘴巴里的精液就会被他吞下去。

斯莱德又开始在画了，这次他终于拿了点其他颜色，黄色，青色，还有白色。杰森没办法想象这幅画是什么样子的。

大概十五分钟后吧，精液已经干了，味道变得十分奇怪。斯莱德放下画笔，拿起一块布，把画盖上，才慢悠悠地说：“可以了，你吞下去吧。”

吞你个大头鬼，杰森瞪着斯莱德，干掉的精液味道可不怎么好，他吞了几口才完全吃干净。斯莱德似乎觉得他张牙舞爪的样子很有趣，捏了捏他的脸颊，还给他递了包湿纸巾。

“楼上有间浴室，你可以去那边冲个澡，我会准备新的衣服给你。”

“你不跟着上来？”

“不，不过明天你能够把后面准备好再过来画室。”

 

 

杰森有点不确定要不要敲门了。

经过昨天那场冲动的性爱，他已经确定自己没法在斯莱德盯着他的裸体时不勃起。而斯莱德看起来仅仅只是想完成这幅画，性爱则是一个锦上添花的工具。像是感应到他在门外，斯莱德在他逃跑前先开门抓住了他。

“你后面那里准备得怎样？”斯莱德凑近杰森的耳朵说道。

杰森红着脸，点了点头。

他被带到昨天的地方，这次地上铺上了一层纯白的绒毛地毯。他的脚趾挠扯着软软的绒毛，而斯莱德在他身后，把他的衣服和牛仔裤脱了。

刚在家被润滑过后穴正一张一缩地，仿佛吸引着人来采撷。斯莱德让他跪趴在地上，抬起臀部，杰森因为微微张开的后穴接触到空气，阴茎抽动了一下。斯莱德低下头，舔过那里，而杰森的手紧紧抓着地毯，发出了一声悠长的呻吟。

“用手掰开你的屁股。”斯莱德拍了拍他，杰森哆嗦着照做，而斯莱德给了他一个奖励的摸头。

接下来，杰森可以听到画笔在画布上的摩擦声，笔刷沾上水的声音还有斯莱德移动画架的声音。他的额头抵着地上，看不到任何东西，除了白色的毛毯。期间，斯莱德带着一点颜料来装饰他的屁股，但他的手只在肛门附近划过，并没有真正地深入进去。

“操我。”杰森哽咽地说着，但斯莱德没听到，只专注在画布上。

大概是半个小时，还是一个小时或更久，斯莱德像是终于结束了这部分。他走上前，再次掏出他的阴茎，让杰森含着。杰森迅速地含住，发出了一声满意的呻吟，他的舌头仔细地舔过斯莱德的阴茎，像是给斯莱德做一场润滑。

“你要操我吗，daddy？”

“是可以，但你必须答应daddy一个条件。”

“什么条件？”杰森歪过头，舔过性器的左侧。

“daddy希望能够拍下来，现在的进度太慢了，我希望在晚上也有点灵感。”

“你可以在晚上也操我的。”

“但你吞下精液的表情都是不同的。”

“一定要吗？”

“是的，”斯莱德在他的嘴里抽动着，“不然的话，daddy今天只能用画笔操你的后穴了。”

 

斯莱德在桌子上放了个摄影机，翻过来的屏幕显示出杰森现在的样子。嘴角间挂着精液，肛门肿大，一脸的欲求不满。

斯莱德的阴茎操进来的时候，他射出了一点白浊。只见杰森抬起腰，让斯莱德在他的后穴能更快速的进出。

“daddy的肉棒好棒、好大！快点操坏孩子的小穴！”

“那么心急吗？”斯莱德撩过杰森的刘海，在杰森的穴口快速地进出，“那里的摄影机正录着你求操的样子呢。”

“我的天啊……我要不行了。”杰森低吟着，他的肛门像是被塞了跟炙热的铁棍，而脱口而出的秽语几乎快让他高潮了。

斯莱德看准他要高潮了，于是伸手按住他的龟头，伸手调整了一下摄像机。他放缓了步调，在穴口浅处轻轻地抽插，时不时再突然地深入。

“daddy……拜托。”

“说清楚你的要求，否则我会不知道你想要什么。”

“求daddy射进来我的里面！”杰森大声喊到，“快点用精液灌满后面，拜托！”

他一只手掰开屁股，一只手摸上斯莱德在他入口处的阴茎。斯莱德低吼了一声，将精液射在他里面时松开了握住他阴茎的手，他释放出来后，因为高潮而昏了过去。

 

 

“不要动。”

这是杰森张开眼睛后，斯莱德对他说的第一句话。

他被搬到上面的卧室里，现在躺的估计是斯莱德的床。床的对面挂着一幅波西的人间乐园，堪称完美的仿作。他的眼睛往整个房间扫过一遍，除了那幅画，整个房间就像是酒店客房一样无趣。

斯莱德调色盘上面的红色快用完了，旁边还新加上一点打光用的亮橘色。

“我可以猜测你要画完了吗？”

“宝贝，你睡了三个小时，足够我画了。”

杰森的阴茎又抽动了一下，大概是因为“宝贝”这个词吧，当他从斯莱德口中说出的时候太他妈完美了。他踢开被单，双脚呈M字型打开，双手握上自己的阴茎，上下地撸动着。

“现在你懂得自由发挥了。”斯莱德又添上了几笔，杰森还能看到斯莱德逐渐顶起来的裤裆。

十多分钟后，随着杰森的射出，斯莱德也从画布前站起来。他手拿着画笔，贴着杰森的脸说到。

“介于我现在已经完成这幅画了，现在，你不介意用你的后穴替我洗洗笔吧。”

“我有拒绝的权利吗？”

“基本上是没有的。”他抬起杰森的头，将画笔缓缓地塞了进去。

坚硬的笔刷在他的内壁了扫过内壁，还残酷地绕着圈圈。他用双手拉高自己的双腿，直到他能看清斯莱德的画笔如何在他的肛门里作乱。令人庆幸的是，斯莱德往他肛门里塞的估计是新画笔。天知道之前杰森为了洗掉身上的红颜料花上了多大的力气。

画笔一寸寸地深入进后穴，直到它碰触到最深处的前列腺。杰森高声地呻吟着，催促着让斯莱德的阴茎赶快进入他的身体里面。

斯莱德让他换了个姿势。趴在他的身体上，替他口交，而他自己也马不停蹄地用画笔来操杰森。杰森吞下斯莱德的阴茎，急迫地让斯莱德的凶器在他嘴里抽插着，而斯莱德一手用画笔操着他，一手抚摸着他的阴茎。

随着斯莱德的玩弄，他的阴茎也再次勃起，斯莱德抬起他，将他整个抱起来。健壮的手臂环绕着他的腰身，他的阴茎随着步伐摩擦着斯莱德的腹部。只见斯莱德带他来到画布面前，让他张开眼睛，看看眼前的画。

映入眼帘的是大片的红色，一个少年，双手和脸庞都沾满了鲜血，下身流淌着白色的精液。杰森仿佛看到了更年轻时候的他，眼神带有点叛逆和放荡，还有渴望家人关注的心。

随着一声水渍声，斯莱德把画笔抽了出来。他让杰森趴在画布上，将自己的阴茎缓缓塞入杰森的后穴。

“我的天！太大了，daddy！我受不了了！”

“孩子，你可以受得住的。”

勃起的阴茎刺激着他的前列腺，他的阴茎漏出透明的前列腺液，准备着今天第三次的高潮。

随着斯莱德的一个深入，他射了出来，薄薄的精液染上画作，而当杰森意识过来后，发现自己甚至还把几滴尿漏在了画作上。

“对……对不起。”他惶恐地说道，不敢相信他刚才到底做了什么。

“没关系，我们还可以在画多一幅的。”斯莱德吻上他的唇，舌头扫过他的牙齿。

“又或者说，我可以邀请你当我的系列模特。”

 

 

番外：无厘头又黄暴的后续

 

“快一点，daddy！快点操烂你的坏孩子，daddy的阴茎在我的小穴里！太大了，坏孩子已经要吃不下了。”

“所以你想要daddy射进你的嘴里吗？”

“不要，daddy先射进我的后面，射满坏孩子的肚子，让坏男孩怀上daddy的宝宝！”

斯莱德拍打了他的屁股几下，似乎是被他的台词取悦了。杰森抬起腰，让斯莱德的性器全数塞进他的后穴。在斯莱德射满之后，杰森想，他会把那些精液挖出来吃掉，让斯莱德因为这个举动而狠狠地惩罚他，让他戴上他喜欢的假阴茎睡觉。

“戴上假阴茎可不算惩罚。”斯莱德似乎看透了杰森的想法，“应该再加上点乳夹和口塞，记得你上次干高潮的经历吗，我们还可以给你套上一个阴茎环。”

这下子他高潮了，杰森紧夹着后穴，让斯莱德第三次射在他的后穴里。斯莱德射完后，从柜子里拿出一个肛塞，塞进他的后面。

“今天一整晚别拿下来。”年长者坏笑着说，“明天daddy还要给你检查呢。”

 

 

END

**Author's Note:**

> 我发誓我喝酒了


End file.
